


entwined

by spiritedaway (bijyu)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, basically they're in love, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/spiritedaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Myungsoo worries too much— maybe things don't have to be perfect, as long as they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	entwined

 

 

 

Maybe Myungsoo's expectations aren't realistic enough. He knows he probably has nothing to worry about, he realizes Woohyun is not the type to talk about his worries to anyone. And even though they're dating now, it's been only a few months. He has no reason to share everything with Myungsoo. And yet, Myungsoo feels surprised and upset when he finds out that Sunggyu saw Woohyun crying. Maybe it's because he finds out during filming, of all times. It suddenly felt like he knew about Woohyun almost as little as the fans. Maybe it's just the thought of Woohyun crying alone that makes him so sad. Either way, he's very troubled by it.

Woohyun always takes care of Myungsoo, dotes on him. He makes Myungsoo feel safe and loved; it's always been like this, even before they started dating. Woohyun was always the person Myungsoo would go to when he felt weak and needed consolation. It's probably how he ended up falling in love with him— so much the intensity of it scares him sometimes.

That's why he's scared now. They're alone in the dorm kitchen; Myungsoo is sitting at the table while Woohyun makes himself coffee. The question just falls from Myungsoo's lips— despite being nervous, he's not the type to beat around the busy when it's about something important.

"Hyung… why didn't you tell me you were sad? I mean, Gyu hyung said you cried…"

He can see Woohyun's shoulders tense. He's quiet for a moment and the sound of the spoon clanking against the cup seems too loud for Myungsoo's ears.

"I'm fine now," Woohyun responds finally and he turns around to flash Myungsoo a smile. "Don't worry about it, Soo."

"How can I not worry? You could be sad too, right now, and you wouldn't tell me anything." Myungsoo sighs, hanging his head. "I just… I want to be able to help."

He hears Woohyun pull the chair and sit down opposite him, placing his cup on the table. Then Woohyun's hand tangles in his hair, ruffling it gently.

"You're so cute," he says warmly. "And I'm thankful, Myungie, but it wasn't something you'd be able to help with." Myungsoo's heart sinks at that. So he was right; Woohyun wouldn't rely on him. "I know I can count on you," Woohyun goes on, as if he can read his mind. "But sometimes people just want to be alone. You understand that, don't you?"

"I do." Myungsoo raises his head, meets Woohyun's smiling eyes. He loves him so much, all he wants is for him to be happy. And yes, he does understand the need to be alone. He wouldn't share his troubles with just anyone; he's a very secretive person, too. Except Woohyun isn't just anyone and Myungsoo trusts him with everything. He wishes Woohyun would trust him too. "But— hyung… are you really all right now?"

"I am." Woohyun's smile looks bright and genuine. "With a wonderful boyfriend like you, how could I not be?"

Myungsoo snorts, scrunching his nose up. He doesn't know how to reply to that, but he doesn't have to say anything— Woohyun cups his cheeks and leans in to press a kiss to his lips. Myungsoo sighs, relaxing into the kiss, letting go of his worries for now.

He can only hope that Woohyun means it, that he knows he can count on him.

***

His worries get buried for a while due to their tour and the cold he catches. Woohyun seems to be constantly around him, watching over him, gentle when he presses his hand to Myungsoo's forehead to check his temperature, and when he makes him warm drinks, but strict when he makes sure Myungsoo doesn't push himself too much and gets enough rest. As always, he makes Myungsoo feel calm, safe. Especially when he makes sure they're sitting next to each other on the plane, or when he discreetly takes Myungsoo's hand in his as they walk from the airport to a bus, or another way around; the hold is always warm and secure, puts Myungsoo's heart at ease. They're together, and it's all that matters.

But once they're back at the dorms, the worries hit him again. It's evening, and he slips into Woohyun's room, just like he often does, to spend time together, or, well, have sex. He finds Woohyun asleep in his bed— he's still wearing his clothes, lying on top of the covers. Myungsoo approaches him quietly, knowing very well that Woohyun is a light sleeper. He kneels in front of the bed, watching him. He looks peaceful, but there is still something about the way the corners of his mouth curl, the slight furrow of his eyebrows, that makes him look troubled. Despite that, he looks beautiful. Myungsoo's heart clenches painfully. He loves Woohyun so much, he wants to protect him, to make him happy. But it feels like nothing he can do would ever be enough.

Myungsoo thinks that these days, even when Woohyun smiles and laughs, there's something sad about it, like a desperate gleam in his eyes, asking people to notice, to help. It makes Myungsoo want to hug him and he does, so often, holding him in his arms for a long time. Sometimes when he pulls away Woohyun looks at him with a smile that seems genuinely happy; he hopes it's not just his wishful thinking.

He reaches out and, as softly as possible, brushes strands of hair away from Woohyun's forehead. He'd like to pet his hair properly, to be able to chase away any bad thoughts and dream he might have, but he's afraid of waking him so he soon withdraws his hand. He then leans against the side of the bed, resting his head in his folded his arms, and just watches him sleep. He wishes he had his camera to take a picture, but maybe if he stares long enough, the image will etch itself into the back of his eyelids.

He doesn't even realize when he falls asleep. He wakes suddenly, to gentle fingers caressing his cheek. He blinks his eyes, confused, and he sees Woohyun smiling at him.

"How the hell can you sleep like that?" he asks, amusement ringing in his voice. "And why didn't you wake me up?"

Myungsoo only gives a noncommittal hum in response, still half asleep, and Woohyun chuckles, moving closer to the wall and patting the bed next to him.

"Come here," he says softly.

And when Myungsoo does, it turns out there won't be time to talk now. Woohyun immediately pulls him in for kisses, passionate and laced with intent, and Myungsoo can't resist them. He thinks his body is his serious weakness. He's so sensitive to every touch, and constantly starved for closeness. Woohyun knows that too well, and Myungsoo is not afraid to be needy around him— he trusts Woohyun fully, knows that even at his most vulnerable, he's safe in Woohyun's hands.

And it's a feeling that always stays with him when they have sex. Even when Woohyun pushes into him, starts fucking him, even when the pleasure takes over him completely, and all he can focus is all the sensations, Woohyun touching, kissing him, Woohyun inside him— even then, that feeling is always at the back of his mind. Safety. Belonging. Love.

He has no idea how he was able to live without it once, and he doesn't think he'd be able to live without it again.

***

Ironically, it's once again Showtime that makes him think about their relationship. He thanks Woohyun on the show for how well he takes care of him, and of course, Woohyun teases him about it afterwards.

"I make you feel like a girl, huh?" he asks, laughing, as he plops down on Myungsoo's bed. Myungsoo rolls his eyes at him because really, of all things, Woohyun had to pick on that.

"I had to say it like that, you know. So they wouldn't get suspicious."

"It sounded suspicious enough to me," Woohyun retorts, cocking his eyebrow at him. Myungsoo sighs and shakes his head.

"Shut up, hyung," he mutters, dropping his head on Woohyun's shoulder. "You're ruining my heartfelt confession."

"Yeah?" Woohyun's hand finds his way into Myungsoo's hair, fingers tangling in it. He can feel Woohyun's warmth seeping through his clothes, feel his body move with his breath. It's so nice, being close like this. If he raised his eyes, he knows what expression he'd see on Woohyun's face. The sweet smile, the affection in his eyes. Just thinking about it makes his heart ache. Sometimes he can't believe Woohyun cares about him so much. "What confession was it again?"

"That I'm thankful," Myungsoo mumbles against Woohyun's shoulder. "For you."

"Mmmhm." Woohyun kisses the top of his head. "I'm thankful for you too."

"Do I really… do enough? For you?" he tries to inquire again. He doesn't want to be a girl— no, that comparison didn't really make sense. He knows many strong, independent girls. He doesn't want to be like a child; they're in a relationship, they should support each other. He really is thankful that Woohyun makes him feel cared for and loved, but he wants to be able to make Woohyun feel that way, too.

"More than enough," Woohyun assures him. "You're here with me."

The words make him feel overcome with emotions, and he wraps his arms around Woohyun's waist, pressing even closer to him. "I love you," he whispers. He hears Woohyun chuckle, feels him ruffle his hair, and then, suddenly, he's pushed down to the bed. Woohyun is grinning down at him, all tousled hair, flushed cheeks and twinkling eyes.

"I love you too, baby," he says and then— proceeds to start tickling Myungsoo, making him squirm.

"Stop, stop," Myungsoo gasps through helpless giggles. "Ah, no!"

Thankfully Woohyun has enough sense to stop before Myungsoo kicks him off the bed— it wouldn't be on purpose but it would be well-deserved. Instead, he leans down and kisses Myungsoo— it's slow and sweet but it takes his breath away nonetheless.

"Namu, can we…" Myungsoo looks up at Woohyun pleadingly. Woohyun grins in response, then leans down to nibble at his ear.

  
"I want to ride you, Myungie," he whispers. "Is that okay…?"

Myungsoo shivers, his eyes falling shut, just the thought of it making him feel hot all over. Anything Woohyun does with him, anything that lets them be close, feels good to him.

"Yeah," he breathes, and Woohyun kisses him again, his mouth and then lower and lower, making him come undone beneath his lips and hands.

It feels so good when Woohyun lowers himself on him, the heat of his body enveloping him. He doubts anything could feel as good as being inside Woohyun, or having him inside. He can hardly catch his breath once he's fully buried inside; he's been already nearing orgasm for a while, with Woohyun teasing him and touching him everywhere, so this almost feels like too much. His mind goes completely blank when Woohyun starts moving; he feels him clench around him, so hot and tight, and before he knows it, he's already coming, hands twisting in the sheets.

"Well, that was quick," Woohyun comments with a smile, rising himself up to all fours, letting Myungsoo's cock slip out of him. Myungsoo blushes furiously.

"I'm— I'm sorry," he blurts out, mortified. He knows it's easy to overwhelm him; he's very sensitive, he can't help it. But it's not usually like this, he can hold back; his priority is always pleasing Woohyun, nothing makes him happier than making him feel good. But Woohyun went hard and fast and didn't give him a room to gather his thoughts and— it's almost as if he did it on purpose. "Let me," he reaches between Woohyun's legs, though he's not yet sure what he's going to do— touch him, finger him? He notices the lube and come glistening on Woohyun's thighs; it makes his face feel even hotter.

Woohyun catches his wrist. "Don't be silly." He leans down and presses a sound kiss to Myungsoo's lips. "I'm glad it felt good for you. Now," he adds huskily, "I'm going to fuck your thighs." He feels Woohyun grip his thigh, giving it a light squeeze. "They're really pretty, you know?" he says conversationally. "So… I've been thinking about it."

"Okay…" Myungsoo whispers. The idea is embarrassing but he doesn't mind, as long as Woohyun likes it. "Just tell me what to do."

Woohyun beams at him. "Good boy," he praises and Myungsoo's cheeks turn warm again. He likes it, that it doesn't always have to be perfect but it still feels like it is, just the way it is, them being so close, touching each other with no restrictions, talking comfortably even during sex. He trusts Woohyun with his everything and he's ready to give all of himself away. He knows Woohyun will accept it gratefully, and that he'll feel safe and loved in his hands.

***

Even though they've been preparing for it for a long time, the move still manages to make him anxious. Maybe it's true that he's like a cat; he certainly becomes attached to places. Even before, he disliked changing dorms, but the prospect of more space, and the members moving along with him, made things easier. This time, he's getting more space for himself too, of course— but also, he's moving alone.

He could go back to living with his family, of course, but he doesn't want to. He's an adult, and though he loves his parents, he doesn't want to be overly attached to them. Plus, he's wanted a place of his own for a while. Decorating it however he wants appeals to him. And… he wants to be able to invite his friends at any time. Friends and… Woohyun.

But now that it's the first night after he's moved and he's left alone in the apartment with nothing but still unpacked carton boxes to keep him company, he finds himself wishing he never had to move. He doesn't know what he's so anxious about— technically, the worst part of the move is over, and yet, he's not relieved at all. He sits down amongst the mess on the floor, leaning against the sofa, and checks his phone, hoping for anything that would cheer him up or occupy him. But the group chat with the members is silent, except for a message from Sunggyu.

 _How you guys doing? I'm fucking dying_.

He feels bad that no one responded to him— not like it's anything new but somehow it feels different now that they don't live together anymore— but at the same time, something is stopping him from replying, too. Maybe he's just upset that Woohyun didn't message him. Maybe he wants him to notice that he hasn't been online, either.

How childish, he scolds himself, frustrated.

The last message on his private chat with Woohyun is from three days ago. He bites his lip. Yesterday Woohyun told him he'd send him his door passcode the second he sets it up. Woohyun already knows Myungsoo's, as Myungsoo bought the apartment a while ago and Woohyun has already been here. So there's technically no reason for him to text Woohyun first.

Thought Myungsoo's been busy the whole day, he kept waiting for a message. It's already past 11 PM and there's still nothing. It's not that he's angry— he just misses Woohyun. And somehow, all of sudden, sneaking into Woohyun's room like he usually did back at the dorms seems much easier than sending a simple text message. He doesn't understand why it makes him so antsy. They've been together for almost half a year so why is he so insecure? He feels like a teenager after his first date. He wishes things could go back to how they were before.

He puts the phone away on the floor and wraps his arms around his legs, pulling them to his chest. He wishes Byeol was here to keep him company, at least, but she's supposed to stay at his parent's place until he settles in here.

He sighs, burying his face in his knees. It's not like he has any reason to worry, he knows whether they live together or apart doesn't mean much as they still will see each other often. And yet, he feels so, so lonely all of sudden. It hasn't been two days and he already misses everyone. Normally, when he feels miserable like this, he just clings to one of the members until they pull him into a hug. He's not the type to share his worries with others, not through words— not unless it's Woohyun— but someone's physical presence makes him feel much better.

Maybe he's not cut out for living alone, after all.

Just as he thinks that, all of sudden, the front door clicks open. Myungsoo's head jerks up in surprise. Did his family decide to bring Byeol earlier? He shifts, ready to get up, but then Woohyun steps into the living room, and Myungsoo flops back down onto the floor, gaping at him in surprise.

"Hi." Woohyun raises his hand, a plastic bag dangling in it. "I brought take-out food." A frown appears on his face as he looks around the room. "Wow, what a mess. Have you been just sitting here?" He places the bag on the table then sits down on the sofa with a sigh. "I'm fucking beat. Today was a nightmare, I'm not moving ever again." He looks down at Myungsoo, raising his eyebrows. "Hey, baby, did you forget how to talk? And why are you sitting on the floor again?"

Myungsoo makes a small noise, something between a laugh and a whine, and he shifts closer to Woohyun, then puts his head in his lap. He sniffs softly; he feels so happy and relieved he thinks he might just cry.

"What is it?" Woohyun immediately curls his fingers into Myungsoo's hair, carding through it; the feeling is so familiar and soothing, it immediately makes him feel better. "Are you all right?" Woohyun sounds like he's not sure if he should be amused or concerned, so Myungsoo quickly nods his head.

"I'm fine now," he mumbles. "I've missed you."

Woohyun laughs. "We saw each other yesterday." But before Myungsoo has time to feel silly, he adds softly, "I've missed you too, baby, I always do."

Myungsoo sighs and closes his eyes; his heart is still racing; he's so happy that Woohyun came. But of course he would, how could Myungsoo doubt him? He came to check up on him, he even brought food. He's taking care of him, as always. Suddenly he feels stupid— he could have thought of it too, but instead he waited for Woohyun to contact him, like a sulky child.

"So," Woohyun says, amusement ringing in his voice, "are we going to eat or are you going to sit there and cling to my legs forever?"

"I'll cling to your legs forever," Myungsoo replies gruffly, making Woohyun chuckle. But then he gets up and sits on the sofa anyway, reaching out to open the bag. He really is hungry; anxiety made him forget about it before, but now the scent of food makes his stomach grumble in demand to be filled.

As they eat, they talk about how the move went for them. Woohyun sounds half happy half embarrassed as he tells Myungsoo about a granny living next door, who turned out to be a fan, but she couldn't remember Woohyun's name and kept asking him about Myungsoo.

"She has four cats, though," he sighs, "I shouldn't be surprised."

Myungsoo groans. "I'm gonna have to hide when I visit, won't I."

"Or you could just say hi." Woohyun shrugs. "She seems nice enough. She might talk you to death though," he adds with a grin, "and I'd prefer my boyfriend in good condition."

Woohyun also finally tells him his passcode. "Sorry for not texting you, by the way," he adds, putting the empty box and the chopsticks away on the table. "But it's been hectic, the whole day. And then…" He gives Myungsoo a sheepish smile. "Then I just wanted to see you."

Myungsoo snorts, mostly to hide how happy the words make him; his throat feels tight again. "How clingy."

Woohyun raises his eyebrows. "Says the one clinging to my legs just a moment ago."

Myungsoo hums and shifts closer to Woohyun, resting his head against his shoulder. "Namu…" he mumbles. He wants to say something more, like thank Woohyun, or tell him he loves him, but all of sudden words are failing him, and instead he buries his face in his shoulder, hugging his arm.

"Clinging again," Woohyun points out, ruffling his hair playfully. Myungsoo doesn't even bother to respond. He hopes Woohyun won't go now; he really wants him to stay the night. In truth, more than anything, he wants to live together with him but he knows they can't just yet. And he knows it's possible Woohyun wouldn't want to; he's not the type to rush things when it comes to relationships.

"Is your bed intact?" Woohyun asks, and Myungsoo breathes a sigh of relief. He nods, pulling back to give Woohyun a happy smile, just to let him know he wants him to stay. "Then should we check if it's sturdy enough?" Woohyun continues with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Myungsoo huffs a laugh at that.

"Trust me, nothing we can do would be able to break it."

"Good," Woohyun responds seriously, "because now that we don't have to be discreet anymore, I hope we can try… some things."

Myungsoo falls silent at that, wondering just what things Woohyun has in mind. But he's not nervous as he leads Woohyun to the bedroom by his hand; he's full of anticipation. With Woohyun, he's sure he's going to love it, anyway.

When he later checks the group chat, there suddenly are over a hundred new messages: Howon teasing Sunggyu about his age, photos of Dongwoo's ridiculous stuffed toys collection, Sungyeol's snarky commentary of laws of the jungle with Sungjong and Sungjong's equally snarky replies, Sunggyu trying to convince everyone to video chat soon. He smiles, warmth pooling in his chest. He loves them all so much.

He shifts closer to Woohyun, nestling his head in the crook of his shoulder. Woohyun lets out a sleepy hum, putting his own phone away. "Ready for round two?" He wraps his arm around Myungsoo and playfully squeezes his butt. Myungsoo shivers slightly; he's tired and a little sore but he already wants to feel Woohyun inside him again. But, first…

"Wait," he says, raising his phone. "Let's take a selca first."

He sends the picture to the group chat. He catches a glimpse of Sungyeol's message, starting with _you two are being gross again!!_ , before Woohyun takes his phone away and pulls him in for a kiss; they're both smiling as their lips meet.

***

Myungsoo isn't much interested in sports, but he's okay with watching a match once in a while; Woohyun likes it and Myungsoo likes lying in Woohyun's lap, likes Woohyun's fingers playing with his hair. He likes Woohyun's comments too; they're funny, and his voice is always nice to listen to.

This time, though, he has a hard time focusing on the game and he dozes off. When he wakes up, the game is already over, and Woohyun is watching him with that gentle, loving expression on his face that makes Myungsoo's heart flutter each time he sees it.

"Sorry," he mumbles, "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You know," Woohyun says, his eyes shifting back to the tv screen; they're unfocused, though; he doesn't seem interested in the historical tv show that's running now. "That time when I cried, it was because I felt lonely, and scared. But, how do I put it, I knew it was my own fault? The loneliness. Because I wouldn't talk to anyone, despite being surrounded by people who'd support me without question." He pauses, drawing his eyebrows together, a serious look on his face. "I know I brushed you off when we talked about it, but I've been trying... to talk to people more… to you."

"I know," Myungsoo interrupts him softly. He reaches up and brushes his fingers against Woohyun's lips; a random gesture that doesn't really carry any meaning, except for affection. Woohyun smiles and playfully bites his finger, making him laugh and jerk his hand away. "I've noticed," he continues, now smiling. Truthfully, he already forgot about his troubles back then. Woohyun talks to him a lot now, about everything, and though in the end he still feels like Woohyun is babying him sometimes, he knows he relies on him, too. He figures some problems just disappear with time. Maybe he worried too much, wanted their relationship to be too serious too soon.

"I just— you know you mean a lot to me, right, baby?"

Myungsoo nods happily. "You mean a lot to me too."

Woohyun beams at him; he takes Myungsoo's hand in his and presses a kiss to his fingers. Myungsoo looks at him, thinking that Woohyun's smiles don't seem sad to him anymore. Then he thinks how living separately didn't change much, especially since they stayed over at each other's places all the time. Seems his worries were unnecessary; their feeling for each other were strong, small thinks like that wouldn't affect their relationship.

And as Woohyun leans down for a kiss and Myungsoo closes his eyes, his heart fluttering in anticipation, he shyly dares to hope for forever— although he knows life is not a fairytale, or a romance manga, and it won't always be perfect, he still wants it. He doesn't need it to be perfect— he just wants to stay at Woohyun's side.

 

 

 

 

feel free to follow me on twitter or send me questions/requests on tumblr! 

[writing blog](https://bijyu.tumblr.com) || [masterlist](http://bijyu.tumblr.com/ficlist) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/catpawprints) 

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship very much and i wanted this to be as good as possible... i'm not satisfied but i hope you guys still like it. also, i'm kind of running of ideas to write about so feel free to drop me a prompt!


End file.
